


Can animals think like humans?

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [29]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Short, Wordcount: 100-500, i wrote this at like 1 am shi, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: John can't sleep





	Can animals think like humans?

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi I used Smittys real name in this :)

“Jaren?”

“John.. It's fucking 3 am go to sleep.”

John rolled over to face his boyfriend, who rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked back at John, “What?”

“Do you think.. Animals think like humans?”

Smitty groaned, turning to face the ceiling, “I hate you sometimes.” John smiled, he scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around Smitty, “Jare, I'm serious.. Like.. What if they secretly hate us and if we read their minds we could know.”

“John, babe, I love you and all but I legit just spent most of the day editing and I need sleep.”

John frowned, “Okay, night.” John kissed him a couple times before he rested his head on Smitty's chest.

“Smit?”

“John, I fucking swear if you don't sleep I will hit you.”

**Author's Note:**

> :O she's not dead!
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
